V-22 Series(Tarakian Variants)
History The Tactical Tiltrotor concept had been studied for years by the Tarakian Military and several prototypes had been developed but had failed. Design The fuselage has a box configuration optimized for transport featuring an up-swept rear, unswept tailplane with twin fins of moderate sweepback, wide landing gear sponsons and an open cargo bay. Access is via a C-130-style two piece door/ramp that has an upper door that tucks away into the roof of the hold. The main door also has a small inner hatch for paratroopers to jump from. Proprotors and engines are mounted at the tips of high-mounted, constant-chord wings with a slight forward sweep. The landing gear is a retractable tricycle type with twin wheels including a steerable nose unit, multidisk hydraulic carbon brakes, and two-stage oleo-pneumatic shock absorbers with hydraulic standby systems on each unit. The airframe, wings and chord rotor blades are primarily constructed of graphite-reinforced epoxy composite material (by weight, 59% carbon fiber, 10% glass fiber, 20% metal and 11% other materials). Carbon fiber composites grant the aircraft maximum stiffness at given weight, corrosion and ballistic resistance (up to .50 cal threats), high crashworthiness, low radar cross section and low Doppler signature. The wings and rotors can swivel to fold over the fuselage using powered actuators. This produces a compact spot factor allowing the aircraft to fit in carrier elevators and hangars. The cockpit is fitted with large windscreens, side windows, overhead windows, and knee windows. The windscreen is designed for bird-strike protection and the entire cockpit provides aircrew protection from .30 cal threats. The fuselage and self-sealing fuel cells are armored to resist .50 cal rounds. For high survivability the cockpit and cabin can withstand impacts of up to 25 g. The wide sponsons provide a wide base for buoyancy during sea splashdowns, and the wings and rotor nacelles are built to safely detach without colliding with the fuselage in a crash. Powerplant The Goshawk is powered by twin lateral T406(T410 in the V-22 Valkyrie and Nightingale) axial flow turboshaft engines rated at 6,850 shaft horse-power (shp) maximum power at take-off and 6,150 shp for continuous running, driving three-bladed proprotors through interconnected drive shafts and transmissions. The inlets are fitted with engine air particle separators (EAPS) that filter dust and particulates from the airflow, and engine infra-red emission suppressors (EIRES) that mix engine bleed air with hot exhaust gasses to reduce thermal signature. The engine nacelles are mounted on powered tilt actuators that rotate through +90°/-6° to adjust the engine/rotor pitch between forward flight and hovering flight. Both engine and rotors are managed by a dual-redundant full authority digital engine control (FADEC) system. A midwing gearbox is located in a fairing along with a 224 kW (300 shp) centrifugal flow gas turbine auxiliary power unit (APU) that provides electrical, hydraulic, and pneumatic power for ground checkout, engine starting, and the environmental control system during flight. In event of a single engine failure the surviving engine can drive both proprotors via crosscoupled transmissions allowing continued flight and a safe roll-on landing. In a two engine failure the system automatically unlocks the rotors to enable a helicopter-style autorotation landing. The proprotors feature pendulum absorbers on the rotor masts to reduce random vibration and tail buffeting while converting between the helicopter and plane flight modes, and have locks to prevent rotation on the ground. An electromechanical active vibration system in the forward fuselage further acts to reduce or cancel vibration in the cockpit. Instrumentation Piloting is by a conventional plane stick, rudder pedals and throttle that automatically function as a cyclic stick, yaw pedals and collective control in helicopter mode. The side-by-side cockpit layout has duplicate controls for the pilot and copilot. These include pilot and co-pilot heads-up display (HUD) units, four night vision (NVIS) goggle compatible individually programmable multifunction displays (two each for the pilot and co-pilot using Liquid Crystal Light Emitting Diode(LC-LED) flat panels) and a center column standby flight display with two keypad entry units from which the flight crew can control most aircraft functions. All cockpit and cabin crew wear noise-cancellation helmets/headsets networked over a wireless intercom. Avionics Flight controls consist of a digital triplex fly-by-wire system derived from the flight control system of the F/A-18A Hornet. It provides hands-off attitude, heading and altitude hold, predictive windshear and vortex hazard warnings. Safe handling from rolling decks is provided via an automatic structural load limiting system and gust alleviation system. The core avionic system is based on dual-redundant Multi-Bus System (MIL-STD-1553B) digital avionics buses that integrate 64-bit flight and mission computers, communications, aircraft and mission sensors, threat-warning receivers and countermeasures. Systems An environmental control system provides nuclear, biological and chemical (NBC) protection for crew and passengers maintaining a constant overpressure (0.062 bar in the cockpit and 0.048 bar in main cabin), utilizing an on-board oxygen generation system (OBOGS) fed from engine bleed air. Fuel tank pressurization and explosion suppression is provided by an on-board inert gas generating system (OBIFGS) that produces nitrogen-enriched inert gas by filtering oxygen out of ambient air. Electrical power is provided by twin 40 kVA constant frequency AC generators and twin 50/80 kVA variable frequency DC generators (one driven by the wing box APU). A 24 Ah lead acid battery pack provides 20 minutes worth of emergency flight power. Sensors According to role each Goshawk variant has a different sensor fit. The AV-22A, MV-22B/C, CV-22B/C and UV-22 are equipped with a multi-sensor suite mounted on the nose combining a forward looking infra-red (FLIR) in a four-axis gyro-stabilized pivoting turret gimbal that provides night/adverse weather pilotage cues; and a multimode terrain following/terrain avoidance (TF/TA) radar with traffic collision avoidance system (TCAS) in a pod projecting from the port side of the aircraft's nose. The SV-22N differs by incorporating an X-band maritime surveillance radar optimized for small target detection, a gimballed FLIR/TV/laser designator mounted in the nose, a reel-deployed dipping sonar unit deployed by electric powered winch, and a common sonobuoy receiver and acoustic processor. The EV-22 is equipped with a similar nose FLIR package and two X-band active electronically scanned array (AESA) early warning radars mounted in pods on either side of the fuselage for 360° azimuthal coverage AV-22A, MV-22B/C, CV-22B/C, UV-22 Sensors *'AN/APQ-211B MMR (Multi-Mode Radar)': provides terrain following/terrain avoidance (TF/TA) capability in adverse weather and in high threat environments. Operates at low altitude (down to 30 meters) and low velocity (down to speeds of 9 km/h) using azimuth monopulse processing to facilitate finer resolution ground mapping. Is mounted in a pod that is located on the forward fuselage of the host aircraft and contains a gimbal-mounted antenna, a transmitter, an exciter/receiver and a power supply. *'AN/AAQ-56 Multi-Sensor, Multi-Spectral Imaging System': based on the FLIR Systems Talon Compact multi-Sensor System, it houses a number of sensors in a four-axis gyrostabilized gimbal turret equipped with large aperture lenses for long-range stand-off surveillance, detection, identification, tracking and designation of targets. The Talon suite combines a high magnification 3-5 μm short-wave infra-red (SWIR) thermal imager with step zoom lens, two megapixel CCD color daylight and monochrome low light level continuous zoom TV cameras with spotter lens, eye safe diode-pumped laser designator/rangefinder, and narrow field laser spot tracker/illuminator, integrated with an automatic video tracker and geolocation instruments. *AN/ASQ-240 Digital Navigation System: provides digital GPS, ILS, VOR, moving map display, communications integration. *AN/ARC-210 UHF/VHF-AM/FM Communications System *AN/ARC-222 SINCGARS (Single-channel Ground and Airborne Radio System), *AN/ARC-410 Airborne VHF/UHF Multi-Band Communications System *AN/ARC-248 VHF/UHF Communications System *'AN/ALQ-228 JATAS(Joint Allied and Threat Awareness System)': provides RF threat awareness and active self-protection jamming capabilities. Contains three sybsystems: Advanced Threat Radar Jammer (ATRJ), Advanced Threat Radar Warning Receiver (ATRWR) and Advanced Airborne Radio Frequency Expendables (AARFE) providing defensive, offensive, active and passive electronic countermeasures (ECM) to ensure optimum protection against Active, Pulse, Mono-Pulse Radar, and Continuous Wave radars. SV-22N, CGV-22N Sensors *'AN/APS-147 Multi Mode Radar': X-band surveillance, imaging and tracking radar based on the earlier BAE APS-150 'EagleEye' radar used on LAMPS IV helicopters. Configured as a flat-plate planar antenna array fitted into a large chin radome stabilized for ±30° in pitch and roll. It is low probability of intercept (LPI) capable using low peak power waveforms with frequency agility and pulse compression to detect targets without the threat of ESM interception. Capabilities include high sea state/high clutter small target detection, periscope detection, automatic target detection/tracking, track-while-scan (of 30, 100 or 200 targets), air search with Moving Target Indication (MTI), spotlight/strip map synthetic aperture/inverse synthetic aperture (SAR/ISAR) functionality, air-to-surface missile guidance capability, and MTI and high range resolution small target modes, weather detection and avoidance, all-weather navigation, and short-range search and rescue. The radar integrates Identification Friend-or-Foe (IFF), electronic support measures (ESM), high clutter rejection and countermeasures proofing (including sector blanking and staggered pulse repetition frequencies), and uses a MIL-STD-1553B digital databus and VHF datalink to integrate with other sensors. *'AN/ASX-7(V) Advanced Imaging Multi-spectral System': based on the FLIR Systems Star SAFIRE 380-HD it houses a number of sensors in a six-axis gyrostabilized gimbal turret equipped with large aperture lenses for long-range stand-off surveillance, detection, identification, tracking and designation of targets. The SAFIRE 380-HD suite combines a high magnification 3-5 μm short-wave infra-red (SWIR) thermal imager with four-step zoom lens, 2 megapixel 3-CCD color daylight and 1-CCD monochrome low light level continuous zoom TV cameras with 3,000 m spotter lens, eye safe diode-pumped laser designator/rangefinder, and narrow field laser spot tracker/illuminator, integrated with an automatic video tracker and inertial measurement unit (IMU) geolocation instrument. *'AN/AQS-550(V)': based on Thales FLASH (Folding Light Acoustic System for Helicopters) it comprises a compact electric winch unit and single pulley reel subsystem (with backup hand-crack) that deploys a 3-5 kHz low-frequency (LF) active/passive wideband dipping sonar from 762 meters of Kevlar-reinforced coaxial cable. The which deploys cable at a rate of 4.75 m/s and reels back at 8.5 m/s. The dipping sonar body mounts sonar transmitter/receiver transducer rings, a high power waveform generator, an omni-directional pulser and a low frequency receiver array of twelve retractable hydrophone stare arms. These can ensonify the full water column in littorals and deep water to detect, track, localize and classify low Doppler targets in cluttered and high noise environments. Capabilities include broadband and narrowband modes, bistatic and multistatic modes in conjunction with other dipping sonars and ship sonar suites, passive acoustic intercept, low frequency underwater telephone, and bathythermal data collection. *'AN/UYS-5 Digital Acoustic Processing System': DAPS comprises two upgradable VME backplanes carrying multiple system-on-chip (SoC) controllers and quad-core digital signal processors utilizing massively parallel processing to simultaneously process raw sonar data from either 64 sonobuoy channels, or a low-frequency dipping sonar and 32 sonobuoy channels. It is compatible with analogue and digital radio receivers and interfaces to other avionics systems via a MIL-STD-1553B interface. DAPS provides a range of advanced processing detection modes, which cover a full range of target noise characteristics including narrowband frequency lines, broadband signals, swaths, transients and DEMON signals. The DAPS interface presents this data in the form of graphical data fusion plots, localisation plots, and as tabular information on high resolution color displays. *'AN/AQH-12 HDMRS (High-density Digital Mission Recorder System)': records any mix of four channels of raw sonobuoy data, voice communications and time-code data, processed acoustic display data and avionics information via a dual-redundant MIL-STD-1553B data bus to solid-state digital mass storage. EV-22 Sensors *'AN/APS-800': X-band solid-state active electronically scanned array (AESA) podded radar set based on the AN/APG-84(V)-series fighter aircraft fire control radar. Each pod weighs 280 kg and is mounted port and starboard using standard BRU-14/A weapon/stores racks. Each APS-800 has a gimbal mount for a 90 cm antenna with 2,200 monolithic microwave integrated circuits (MMIC) that electronically scans 120° in azimuth and 60° in elevation, with both pods providing full 360° coverage. The pods are fully self-contained including the radar antenna, integrated IFF interrogator, GPS/INS navigation equipment, electronic support measures (ESM) intercept system, digital signal processors, power supply and cooling system. The radar system supports multiple radar and communication band frequency agile low probability of intercept (LPI) waveforms operating at peak powers between 3-15 watts, including air-to-air and air-to-surface modes using spotlight/strip map synthetic aperture/inverse synthetic aperture radar (SAR/ISAR) imaging with high clutter rejection, jamming resistance and low observable (LO) target detection/tracking, plus simultaneous ground and air moving target indication, electronic warfare jamming and counter-jamming modes, and inter/intra aircraft/ship datalinks. *'AN/ASX-7(V) Advanced Imaging Multi-spectral System': based on the FLIR Systems Star SAFIRE 380-HD it houses a number of sensors in a six-axis gyrostabilized gimbal turret equipped with large aperture lenses for long-range stand-off surveillance, detection, identification, tracking and designation of targets. The SAFIRE 380-HD suite combines a high magnification 3-5 μm short-wave infra-red (SWIR) thermal imager with four-step zoom lens, 2 megapixel 3-CCD color daylight and 1-CCD monochrome low light level continuous zoom TV cameras with 3,000 m spotter lens, eye safe diode-pumped laser designator/rangefinder, and narrow field laser spot tracker/illuminator, integrated with an automatic video tracker and inertial measurement unit (IMU) geolocation instrument. Variants and Upgrades *'V-22A Goshawk': Pre-Production Model. Pre-Production Goshawk. *'EV-22 Goshawk': Electronic Warfare Model. Goshawk with Electronic Warfare Equipment, Low rate Production of 5 Frames. *'AV-22A Goshawk': Army Demonstrator. Army Demonstrator of the Goshawk, accepted with 20 Frames ordered, 14 have been delivered. *'MV-22B Goshawk': Marine Corps Model. Marine Corps Goshawk, same as the V-22A. *'MV-22C Goshawk': Marine Corps Upgrade. Upgraded Goshawk with Improved Software and improved temperature controls. *'CV-22B Goshawk': Airforce Model. Airforce Goshawk, Primarily used for Transportation of Materials and Troops. *'CV-22C Goshawk': Airforce Upgrade. Airforce Goshawk with the Guardian Remote Weapon Station, also features improved temperature Controls and software, Also equipped with a In flight refueling probe. *'HV-22H "Pave Eagle" Goshawk': CSAR Model. Airforce Combat Search and Rescue Model, fitted with Hoist and special mission equipment. *'SV-22N Goshawk': Navy Model. Navy Goshawk fitted with stronger frame and landing gear for Carrier born operations. *'CGV-22N Goshawk': Coastguard Model. Coastguard Model fitted with Standard Coastguard Equipment, low rate procurement of 6 frames. Special Purpose Variants *'V-22 Valkyrie': Army Special Operations Model. Upgraded Army model for special operations, uses Radar reducing material and features prototype turboshafts to reduce noise. *'V-22 Nightingale': Airforce Special Operations Model. Export Variants *'ZV-22H Yanshuf': Sal-Kari Airforce Goshawk. Goshawks designed for Sal-Kari Airforce SAR and CSAR, the Sal-Kari Airforce is currently the only foreign operator of the Goshawk with 5 Helicopters. Experimental Variants *'UV-22A Goshawk': Universal Variant. Goshawk designed to incorporate features of the CV-22B and MV-22B, creating a universal platform for the Airforce and Marine Corps. *'KV-22 Goshawk': Air-to-Air Refueling Variant. A Goshawk with a modified cabin configuration to carry 2-430 US Gal Fuel Cells with a 50mm Rubber hose probe and drogue assembly. Known Aircraft Airforce *CV-22B Goshawk, Callsign Lynx 1' Tail Number 0043 *CV-22B Goshawk, Callsign Lynx 2' Tail Number 0044 *CV-22B Goshawk, Callsign Lynx 3' Tail Number 0045 *CV-22C Goshawk, Callsign Lynx 4' Tail Number 0049 Navy *SV-22N Goshawk, Callsign Blackjack 1' Tail Number 0068 Known Loses and Crew Airforce *CV-22B Goshawk, Callsign Lynx 3' Tail Number 0045 *CV-22C Goshawk, Callsign Lynx 4' Tail Number 0049 Navy *SV-22N Goshawk, Callsign Blackjack 1' Tail Number 0068 Pilot: Junior Lieutenant Jessica Dennison(Unknown status) Category:Tarakia